The invention relates to a small container consisting of a moulding, especially of plastic, with an upper part and a lower part which are separable for the insertion of objects, end surfaces arranged perpendicularly to its longitudinal axis, one of which has a projection and the other a recess into which the projection of the one end surface can be introduced to produce a releasable connection, and connecting means on the periphery of at least one of the parts of the moulding. Such small containers are used as contents of hollow bodies, for example chocolate eggs, and contain objects such as toy parts. Such small containers can also include so-called surprise articles.
Such a small container is known from GB 14 99 603 A. In this, holes are provided in the wall in one of the end surfaces and on the periphery of the small container, and a mushroom-like lug is provided on the other end surface, which enable a plug-in connection of the containers, but only in a limited number of directions and positions.
A small container consisting of a lower and upper part is also disclosed in DE 86 22 192 U and has projections on the essentially cylindrical body by means of which a plug-in connection between the respectively matched projections of several small containers can be made. In this manner, an elongated body is created, although the use thereof is very limited.
It is also possible to separate such a small container in the middle and to connect the ensuing upper and lower parts in reverse by means of mutually conforming projections.
The described combination possibilities with the small container do not, however, suffice for use as a toy, as respectively only one part or oblong body or one such body with axes extending exclusively at right angles to one another can be formed.